


Fate/Once and Future King

by djiange



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 18:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18744289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djiange/pseuds/djiange
Summary: 成为冠位魔术师也没能改变他太过笨拙的四肢，命运再次交汇的时刻，梅林就呆愣愣地跌坐在冬木的月光里，看见他的王像一千五百多年前那样伫立在面前。「我问你，你就是我的御主吗？」





	Fate/Once and Future King

**Author's Note:**

> · 算是和亲友脑洞纪录，对月世界理解有限，还请随便看看
> 
> · 角色来自 Merlin (BBC)，世界观为 fate 系列

梅林不记得是哪天发现手背上多了三道令咒的。

不过他并没有那么意外——他当然有想向圣杯祈求的愿望，只是看样子需要离开阿瓦隆一段时间了。

成为冠位魔术师也没能改变他太过笨拙的四肢，命运再次交汇的时刻，梅林就呆愣愣地跌坐在冬木的月光里，看见他的王像一千五百多年前那样伫立在面前。

「我问你，你就是我的御主吗？」

梅林没有说出口：我很高兴能做你的从者，直到我死的那一天。

 

*

 

亚瑟不记得他了。亚瑟的记忆里有卡美洛的一切沉浮，唯独没有梅林。梅林不知道是哪出了问题，该死的阿赖耶。

他给亚瑟做了炖菜、香肠和鸡腿，亚瑟在吃了个精光之后说道：「有点咸了。」

他抬起头望着梅林，仿佛穿透了时空。

「你的眼睛，我们是不是以前见过？」

「老天，过去三个小时里我一直在说的不就是这个吗？」梅林希望那并不是亚瑟劣质的搭讪开场白。

 

*

 

「所以你的愿望是？」

「改变命运这几个字你哪点听不懂了？」

「你就不能说详细一点吗？」

「……」

「亚瑟？」 

「我想让每个人都得到他们应得的，摩嘉娜、莫德雷德、桂妮薇尔、兰斯洛特……我辜负了太多人。」

「……哦。」

「那你的愿望是什么，梅林？」

「我想要你回来。」

 

*

 

梅林很好奇他在亚瑟记忆里留下的空白是什么样的，亚瑟记得他们和骑士团的冒险，却不记得梅林如何跑过城堡的长廊、如何在篝火旁大笑。

「有些时候我觉得我认识你，其他时候……」亚瑟摇摇头。

「哦，我认识你。」梅林直视着他的眼睛。「你是个卓越的战士，伟大的王。」

 

*

 

「哇哦哥们儿，你还会开摩托车？」梅林跨上后座，搂住亚瑟的腰。

「梅林，你说你是冠位魔术师对吧？你不知道英灵现界的灵基会被赋予现代知识？」

「你又不是真的英灵，你都没死透。」梅林嘟囔道。「傻子。」

「容我提醒你一下，你的嘴巴可是在正对着我耳朵。」

「我知道我在干嘛，非常感谢。另外容我提醒你一下，我还一条令咒都没用过呢。」

梅林的下巴抵在亚瑟的肩膀上，鼻尖蹭到亚瑟在晚风中飞舞的金发，他想起曾经无数次在马背上回头照看不省人事的亚瑟时他们的嘴唇几乎轻轻擦过彼此。

亚瑟突然回头了。

 

*

 

不管亚瑟是否真的需要补充魔力，反正他们这么做了，起码他们管这叫补充魔力。

梅林不知道圣杯在打什么算盘，但让埃莫瑞斯召唤出阿尔比恩的骑士王或许赢得太轻松了些。

 

*

 

发现是阿赖耶在搞鬼时梅林一点都不惊讶，毕竟那个皇家弱智太容易上当了。

然而抑制力也阻止不了的是，即使抹去头脑中的蛛丝马迹，命运的草蛇灰线总把硬币的两面引向双方。

圣杯将他们相连，亚瑟的意识像明明灭灭的路灯，梅林看见自己在路的尽头等他。

 

*

 

他们回到了原点，年轻得发狂。

梅林说：「嘿，够了！」

亚瑟说：「……什么？」

但又有什么变了。

「我是梅林。」

「我知道，魔术师中的魔术师，我的从者，我的御主。」

 

**Author's Note:**

> 稍微解释一下设定，大圣杯没有被污染，冬木也只在 2004 年举办过一次圣杯战争，但结局类似 FSN 的 fate 线，区别在于阿赖耶知道梅林一定会像圣杯许愿让亚瑟回归，即亚瑟无法按照契约成为守护者，于是抹去了亚瑟意识中有关梅林的存在以防止其被梅林召唤（但没有什么用）。梅林凭借圣杯的力量打破了阿赖耶和亚瑟的契约，两人回到过去，这一次是完全坦诚而坚定并肩对抗命运。


End file.
